Assassin
by AcesXSpades
Summary: Magneto had Gambit bring home a sarcastic assassin. The mysterious woman perks Gambit's interest. But Gambit isn't the only one wanting attention from this femme fatal. X-Men Marvel, OC mine Gambit x OC x Wolverine
1. Chapter 1 The Bet

Gambit sat on a barstool in a sunlight beachside bar. He had been sent to Mexico to find a mysterious mutant assassin. He was in Puerto Vallarta where she supposedly spent a lot of time. Magneto had told him to spread the word that he was looking for a 'scythe' and she would come find him. Gambit signaled the bar tender for another beer. "Buena tarde," came a lyrical voice beside him. He looked at the barstool beside him which was suddenly filled by a shapely woman. She wore a large black sunhat that covered most her face, except lips that were painted bright red. Her body was well outlined in a thin black dress with long sleeves that met black gloves at the wrist. Her legs were covered with knee high black stiletto boots. "Usted esparas a alguien?" When he didn't respond she asked again in English. "You waiting for someone?" The woman had a nondescript American accent when speaking English.

"Waiting for you, chère," he charmed. Taking her gloved hand he brought it to his lips and gave is a suave kiss. "Remy LeBeau," he introduced.

"And what brings a Cajun to Mexico? Vacation? Honeymoon?" she asked checking out his left hand for a ring.

"Non. Business."

The woman stood. "I hope you find what you're looking for, Señor LeBeau. Hasta luego." she said as she turned and disappeared into the bar crowd. Going on a gut feeling, he followed the woman trough the crowd. She was harder to follow when she began to weave trough the oncoming flow of colorful sunburned tourists. With his height as an advantage, he peered over the sweating crowd and saw her turn into a blue hotel.

When he finally made it through the bright white doors of the building she was long gone. Walking up to a woman with wavy brown locks he put on his charm. "Excuse me, madame. I'm looking for a femme wit a large black hat. Seems she left somet'ing at de bar down de street."

"I cannot hand out customer information, sir," she said in a thick Hispanic accent. "However," she began, looking to please the charming Cajun. "I did see the woman walk to the pool direction."

"Merci," he said with a stunning smile before heading in her pointed direction. Once out at a stone courtyard with a large pool and many guests, he spotted the woman in black as she disappeared beyond a corner. Taking long strides, he quickly followed and saw a stone hallway with a vending machine at the end and various doorways.

"You don't give up easily do you?" came the lyrical voice behind him.

"Non, chère. Remy don give up," he said, turning to face her.

"What are you looking for, Remy?" she asked. Gambit stared at her full lips since he couldn't see her eyes.

"A scyt'e."

"You followed the right woman. Come with me," she said, walking passed him towards a door halfway down the hall. She led the way into the room and shut the door behind Gambit, locking it. It was a room filled with warm colors, tans, pinks, and oranges. There was brightly patterned bedding on a queen bed with a red wood headboard. A wardrobe that hid an old T.V. and a dresser matched the red of the headboard. There was a white door that led to the bathroom and a mirrored doubled sliding door for the closet. Two matching end tables and brass table lamps framed the bed. A brown chair sat angled in the corner next to a window that was framed with heavy brown curtains. The woman walked over to the heavy curtains and drew them shut, purging all sunlight from the room. She turned on the lamps which flooded the room with yellow light. "Excuse me a moment, I can't take these civilian clothes anymore," she dismissed herself to the bathroom.

Gambit looked at the two brass framed gaudy paintings of desert flowers that seemed to have been half-assed by a local and bought cheap for the hotel. After a moment he situated himself on the edge of the bed. A minute later the bathroom door opened and what looked like a completely different woman emerged. A whole four inches shorter with the heels off, the woman now reached a height of about five four. Dressed in black denim pants that had been ripped off halfway up her shins, barefoot, and in a black tank top, she was showing significantly more skin than her disguise, although it is understandable why she had been covered, the woman was white. Not white like a Caucasian that needed some sun, but white with an icy blue glow like freshly fallen morning snow. Her face washed free of the red paint, her plush lips were a soft purple. The woman's eyes were shining black like an oil spill and her long wavy hair, no longer hidden, was the navy blue of midnight skies.

"Much better," she said, cracking her knuckles. Gambit noticed her long nails were black, he guessed this was natural rather than lacquer. "What can I do for you, LeBeau?"

"Remy," he corrected with a seductive smile.

She smirked. "Well, Remy, what business do you have with me?"

"My boss has taken an interest in you."

"I'll assume I should be flattered. Who is this boss?"

"Magneto. A mutant dat fights for mutant rights," he said.

"I've heard of Magneto. He fights for mutant superiority," she said coldly.

"His intentions are not so black and white, chère," Gambit defended his boss, though he didn't always agree with Magneto and his methods.

The woman nodded disbelieving. "And what does Magneto want from an assassin?"

"He would like you to join us. Become an Acolyte."

She crossed her arms. "And he sends a lackey to ask rather than come himself. Should I be insulted?"

Gambit chuckled. "Remy's no lackey, petit."

"Course not," she said sarcastically. "Well, I have some free time. I suppose I'll come with and see what he has to say."

XxxXxxX

A few hours later, Gambit and the woman were in Magneto's metal office. He sat behind a steel desk in a matching chair. Gambit leaned against the wall in the background, the woman stood in front of the desk with arms crossed, still barefoot. "Why do you want me as one of your Acolytes?"

"I could use someone of your talents."

"And why should I join you?"

Magneto stood and stared into her oily eyes. "So that you don't have to hide your face when you go out in public."

She thought this over. He obviously wanted to hit home to get her on his side, but not showing skin in public meant nothing to her. She was an assassin, she would be hidden wherever she went no matter the mutant situation. But she was bored and curious, it would give her something to do for a while. "I'm in."

XxxXxxX

The woman kept to herself for the first two days. She had left the second day and returned with several bags. She had left everything in Mexico and needed to stock up on clothes and toiletries. From what Magneto and the Acolytes gathered she went by Scythe and was mostly nocturnal. On day three, Magneto wanted her for a mission and Gambit had been charged with talking to her for his hypnotic charm mutation and his general ability with the ladies. He knocked on her door.

"Yes, LeBeau?" came her voice, muffled through the door.

Opening the door, Gambit replied, "I told you, chère, it's Remy." Walking in he found her lounging on her bed with a sketch pad and an assortment of pens sprawled around her. She was quite a sight. The bed was a king, metal canopy bed. Four thin steel posts stood from each corner with a thin metal rectangle connecting the tops. She had changed the bedding so transparent black drapes hung delicately from the metal frame, partially hiding her from view. She wore black yoga pants that hugged her slim legs and curvy hips. A baggy black wife beater hung on her small frame yet was tighter on her breasts. From Gambit's overview angle, he had a nice view of her white cleavage. One ivory arm lay draped over her hips while the other was poised above the sketchbook with a black pen hand. Long navy hair obscured half her face while one visible ebony eye looked up at Gambit. He imagined what it's be like to lay himself on top of her and taste those thick purple lips.

"Not gunna happen, Cajun," she said sternly, yet with a smirk.

"You read m'mind, chère?" he asked, not at all embarrassed by being caught.

"Something like that. I sense feelings and hormones so it's the next best thing," she explained.

"What else can a belle femme like you do?" he asked with a charming smile.

Scythe closed her sketchbook and sat up in her bed. "I can block mutant powers from effecting me. Like that charm of yours," she taunted.

"De charm isn't all mutation, chère," he smirked.

"I appear to be immune to that too," she teased.

He chuckled. "I never got your name, petit."

"Vie."

"How does an assassin get named 'life'?" Gambit asked.

"Being white with black eyes, I was mistaken for dead when I was found in a dumpster as a newborn," she said nonchalantly. This managed to shock Gambit.

"Why in French?"

She smirked, "You aren't the only one from The Big Easy."

"Where's your accent?" Gambit asked curious.

"I'm an assassin, LeBeau. I need to fit in wherever I am, that means not having a distinct accent."

"Ever stolen somet'ing, chère?"

"Course."

"How about a friendly bet?"

Vie leaned forward. "I'm listening."

"De boss wants some information from an MRD building. First to retrieve de information wins," Gambit elaborated. "You win, I take you to dinner."

"And if you win?" she asked cautiously.

"Den you take me to dinner," he smirked.

Gambit's antics amused her. "You're on."

XxxXxxX

Vie and Gambit stood on a flat black roof just after two in the morning. Magneto had transported them over in two silver orbs to an MRD base tucked away in a forest on a foothill, miles from town. "You want high or low, LeBeau?" Vie asked putting her hands on her hips. Gambit gave her a once over with his black and red eyes, this was the first time he had seen her in her uniform. She wore skin tight navy blue low-riding pants with a mid-drift black, turtleneck tank top. Black knee high boots, black fingerless gloves, and a black mask that ran along her cheekbones and hairline completed her uniform.

"Ladies choice," Gambit said slyly.

"See you at the finish line," Vie said, leaping off the roof. Gambit smirked, she had chosen low.

Slipping a playing card from his sleeve, Gambit smiled to himself. "See you at de finish line, chère."

XxxXxxX

Vie crept her way along a labyrinth of hallways, her back to the wall. She stopped at a corner and waited for a lone guard to round the corner. When he did she covered his mouth with one hand and gripped the back of his head with the other and rotated his head quickly, snapping his neck. She lowered the body to the floor before continuing on.

Finally, Vie made it to a large door guarded by four armed men. They quickly noticed her and aimed their guns at her. She smirked and slid two throwing knives out from her waist line and tossed them at the two nearest guards. One hit between the eyes of one, the other knife punctured the second guard's chest. She charged the third, dropping to a knee slide when he shot at her. Vie sprung to her feet and whipped out two sickle-swords that had been strapped to her back. She twirled them in her palms then ran one across the third guard's throat then plunged the other blade into his chest. She turned on the final guard. Despite seeing what she had done to the other three, this guard still shot at her. Vie dodged and ran in close. In one powerful stroke, she decapitated the remaining guard.

Searching the bodies, she found the keys and slid her swords back to their place on her back. Opening the door, she walked right up to the man at the controls and put a white hand on either side of their face before quickly snapping their neck.

Slipping a USB from her boot, she plugged it into the computer and began downloading files. No sign of Gambit. She smirked. Vie was finishing transferring files when the vent covering across the room clattered to the floor. Swiftly stood and went over to look up the vent. A second later she found it empty and whirled back to the computer. Gambit was bent over, pulling the USB from the computer. Temporarily distracted by the view, she watched Gambit rise with the USB between two fingers.

"Au revior, chère," he said, using his bo staff to vault back up into another vent. Vie growled and followed him through the venting system. They met back on the roof.

"Now I know why they call you 'le diable blanc'," Vie teased.

"How d'you know about dat, chère?"

"I told you, LeBeau. I'm from the New Orleans," she stepped into her metal orb. "I've heard all about you." Her orb closed and vanished. Gambit stood next to his orb and stared after the mysterious assassin.

XxxXxxX

Please review. I love getting them and knowing people are interested inspires me to write faster. So… hint hint lol


	2. Chapter 2 The Debt

Scythe lay outstretched on the edge of a fountain behind Magneto's mansion. She stared up at a waxing moon surrounded by stars. It had been a week since she had lost Gambit's bet and he had yet to collect his debt.

Vie had kept to herself mostly throughout the week. Sabertooth and Gambit had both gone off on their own for a few days. Sabertooth to torment Wolverine, Gambit to who knows where. Pyro was an annoying manic that liked to watch disaster shows on TV all day. Magneto kept to himself and attended to his affairs. So it had been easy for Vie to keep to herself.

Although she had been talking to Piotr a few times a day. He had a gruff exterior but he was nothing more than a sweetheart trapped in an unwanted situation. "It is lovely night, is it not?"

Vie leaned her head back and saw Piotr walking towards her. "Hey, metal man."

"I have heard of this bet with Gambit," he said stoically.

"Hm, that," she said sitting up and spinning to face him. "What about it?"

He walked up to her. "I am concerned."

"Why's that?"

"Gambit."

She smirked. "No worries, Piotr. It's only dinner. And I can handle him."

"He has…a way with women."

Vie stood and reached up, putting a hand on a massive shoulder. "Nothing will happen. Besides, LeBeau is the least of my problems."

XxxXxxX

Gambit had returned from a trip to New Orleans. It was nice to go back every once in a while. He was a little worn from the trip and wanted to go right to his room. He was passing the kitchen when he heard violent coughing from within followed by a feminine groan. "Chère? Dat you?" he asked, pushing open the door.

He looked around and found Vie rising from her knees, using the table as leverage. Gambit rushed over to her. He put one hand on her side under her arm and the other on her opposite hip to steady her and help her to her feet. Once on her feet and her wobbling knees were slightly under control, Vie shrugged him off.

"Are you alright, petit?" he asked, hands hovering next to her in case he needed to steady her again.

"Fine," she snapped, wiping something from the corner of her mouth. She went to wipe it on her pants but Gambit snatched her wrist and examined it.

"Blood?" At least he thought it was blood. It was too dark, almost to the point of being black.

Scythe ripped her hand away. "I said I'm fine, diable," she snarled and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind her.

XxxXxxX

Gambit let Vie have her space. That night, he was passing by several windows on his way from the gym and saw Vie at one of her favorite haunts, the fountain in back. She was sitting with her black sweat pants rolled up to the knee, her feet resting in the water. She wore a black, mid-drift, tank top, her bare arms crossed over her chest with her hands resting on opposite shoulders. Vie was hunched over, navy blue waves falling around her face and shoulders.

Gambit made his way outside and towards her. "What is it, LeBeau?" she sighed as he walked up behind her.

"Jus' checkin on ya, chère," he said placing a gloved hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't answer. Gambit got a closer look at her in the minimal light, her white skin was covered in goose bumps. He slid off his trench coat and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Here." Knowing she wanted to be alone he added. "You can give it back tomorrow."

Vie looked up as he walked away and smiled slightly to herself.

XxxXxxX

Scythe was woken by someone banging on her door. Growling, she rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door. "Well, well. Look who's up?" Gambit taunted as she opened the door with hair tangled about her and noting but a black satin nightgown with a strap hanging off one snowy shoulder.

"What is it?" she mumbled through purple lips.

"I'm collectin' m'debt, chère," he teased.

"Go to hell," she snarled groggily, trying to shut her door. Gambit had stuck a boot in to prevent her from slamming the door n him.

"A bet's a bet, petit. Ya owe me dinner."

"Dinner is at night," Vie growled sleepily, trying to shut her door again, she hadn't noticed his foot yet.

"It's nearly night, petit. Jus how late you been staying up?" he smirked.

"Till about nine this morning."

"Why so late?"

"I'm pretty nocturnal, LeBeau. Sun does not agree with my skin."

He shrugged. "It's four thirty, chère. Remy'll give ya an hour to get ready," he pushed.

"Ugh, you are obnoxious. Fine," she snarled. "Get out." Gambit chuckled and removed his boot so Vie could slam her door shut. She leaned her back against the door and roughly ran a hand through her messed hair where it got stuck for a moment. She must have been tossing a lot that day. Vie looked towards the large window that was covered with heavy curtains and sighed. "Stupid sun. Got enough of that in Mexico."

She stalked towards the bathroom to splash some cold water on her face and brush out her blue mop of hair. Scythe looked at her face in the mirror. Her white skin gave her the agelessness of a statue, always had. Even as a child she just looked like a shorter version of herself now. Her oily black eyes looked almost like a shark's. She pushed a dark blue strand of hair back behind her ear. Vie wondered where Gambit wanted her to take him. She didn't exactly fit in with a crowd.

She could cover her eyes with sunglasses and people could explain away the hair and lips with hair dye and make-up. Depending on if it was a dimly lit place or not, people could just think she was pale. She growled. Magneto had a point, it was awfully annoying trying to plan going out in public for something simple like a date. Well, not exactly a date, a debt.

O well, on to the next problem. What was Gambit expecting her to wear? Formal or not. She stripped on her way to her dresser. Vie pulled on a pair of navy blue, low rising pants and a strapless bra before going to her closet. She dug out a black top. It had three-quarter sleeve and hung about her shoulders and exposed an inch or two of her lower stomach. After sliding on some strapy black heels she headed out the door to find Gambit.

She didn't have to go far. He was heading down the hallway to her room. Vie stopped and leaned against her doorway, crossing on ankle over the other. "Lookin good, chère," he said with a smirk.

Scythe looked him over. "You clean up pretty well, LeBeau," she said only half sarcastic. He wore black pants and a dark grey button up shirt with a dark purple undershirt and, as always, his trench coat.

"Shall we?" he asked suavely, holding out a hand. She hooked her arm in his and followed him out the door.

They walked arm in arm through the streets of downtown. It was dark and Gambit made sure they kept their distance from streetlamps so as to not draw attention to Vie. "So where am I taking you for dinner?"

"I hear of dis place dat s'pposedly has some down home Cajun cookin'."

Vie chuckled. "We'll see about that. Can't get good Cajun food outside of Louisiana."

Gambit got them a table in the back corner. They ordered then sat waiting. "How d'you know about le diable blanc."

"I don't think there's anyone in New Orleans that _hasn't_ heard of the 'white devil'. You've got quite the reputation, thief," she answered.

"I haven't been called dat for years," he challenged her answer. She merely shrugged.

"Food's here," she nodded in the waiter's direction. Sure enough, he walked up to the table with two steaming plates and set them in front of Vie and Gambit. They ate in relative silence. When the check came, Gambit grabbed it. "I thought the deal was _I _take _you_ to dinner."

"Changed m'mind," Gambit said with a smirk. The corner of Vie's lip turned up in a half smile.

"So what now, LeBeau?" Vie asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

"Are you ever going to call me Remy, chère?" he asked offering his arm. She accepted it.

She shrugged. "You never know," she teased. "So what now?"

"Don't want our date to end?" he teased.

"Think what you will, LeBeau. Way I see it, you won a bet. Since you paid for dinner, I still owe you something," she explained as they walked down the streets. "I honor my bets."

He stopped walking and stood in front of Vie. "Den how about a kiss?" Gambit asked suavely.

"Hm… how about a movie?" she said sarcastically, crossing her arms.

Gambit chuckled, "A movie it is." They walked side by side through the streets. Gambit avoided street lights for Vie.

"Mutie!" an angry voice screamed from across the street. Gambit looked to Vie and realized she was standing under the bright lights of the theatre entrance. A group of six men stalked across the street towards them.

"We're not looking for trouble, homme," Gambit said, stepping between Vie and the men.

"Yeah? Then get out of our town. Your kind isn't welcome here," the lead man snarled. When Gambit didn't respond, one of the men walked around and tried to grab Vie by the arm. Before the man could blink, Gambit pulled his retracted staff from within his trench coat and extended it, pressing an end against the man's sternum.

"Don touch de femme," he warned. When another man tried to flank Gambit, he twirled his staff and knocked the guy below his jaw, sending him flying and knocking him out. The man beside Vie tried grabbing her again. She snatched his wrist and dug her thumb into a pressure point on his wrist sending him to his knees. Another rushed to help their friend. Scythe whirled and planted a foot in his stomach just below his diaphragm. Gambit knocked out two more men, one got the broad side of the bo staff across his stomach, the other got a hit upside the head.

Only the lead man was left. Before he made a move, he dropped to his knees and fell forward on his face, revealing two girls. One girl was pale with white bangs, she was re-gloving a slender hand. The other was a small girl with brunette hair pulled back in a pony tail. "What are you doing here?" asked the pale girl in a heavy southern accent.

"Rogue," Gambit said, surprised to see her.

"Rogue?" Vie questioned.

"Who's she?" Rogue asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rogue, come on. Logan's going to be here, like, any minute," the brunette complained, tugging on her friend's arm. Rogue held her ground and stared down Gambit.

"She's a friend," Gambit explained. Vie looked at him out of the corner of her eye and read him. He felt bad getting caught with a woman and no explanation. Vie read Rogue, she had feelings for Gambit. And he had some for her.

"We were settling a bet," Vie spoke up. "We should get going, LeBeau." She felt a headache building. That wasn't good and she wanted to get out of here before her headache turned into more. A large, black SUV looking vehicle pulled up. A short and built man came out of the car.

"There a problem here?" he snarled.

"No. No, there's no problem," Rogue finally said. The man looked at Gambit and then at Vie. Vie looked the man over and winked at him. He snarled and Vie smirked. Her smirk vanished as a wave of pain washed over her.

"Gambit," she snapped. "Let's go." He finally turned to her and saw her expression.

He nodded. "Alrigh', chère." Gambit put an arm around her shoulders and walked her down the street. After the SUV took off and Vie and Gambit had made it to the outer reaches of town, Scythe froze in place. She gripped her head and ground her teeth. "Chère?" She let out a groan that turned into a cough. Gambit grabbed her shoulders and tried to look at her face but it was obscured by her hair. Her head was bent forward, her fist was at her mouth attempting to suppress her cough. Vie's body shook from the force of her coughing. "Vie?" Gambit said, trying to get her attention. Her body grew weak and she fell to her knees, her entire body shaking. Her back heaved as she began to cough up blood. Gambit kneeled in front of her and helplessly held her while she shook and coughed.

"I'm fine," Vie finally breathed.

"No, chère. You're not." He took her face in his hands and turned it up to face him. Her black eyes were watering and trails of dark blood ran down the corners of her mouth.

She coughed quietly, the fit subsiding. "Just get me home," Vie said quietly.

XxxXxxX

Vie had passed out half way home. Gambit picked up her limp body and carried her to her room. He lay Vie gently on her bed and covered her with a black sheet before going to talk to Magneto.

Gambit found him in his office. His helmet sitting next to him on his desk. "What is it, Gambit?" Magneto asked, looking up from a stack of papers.

"Dere's somet'ing wrong wit Scyt'e," he said, walking up to Magneto's desk.

"What is it?"

Gambit shook his head. "Not sure, She's really sick."

Magneto raised an eyebrow, annoyed that Gambit was bothering him with a simple thing like Scythe catching a cold. "A mere bug doesn't mean she has something wrong," Magneto verbally waved off, looking back to his papers.

"She was coughin' to the point of falling to her knees," Gambit said more insistently.

"I don't have time to play nurse, Gambit," Magneto said sternly, not looking at him.

Gambit roughly put his hands on Magneto's desk and leaned into him. "She was coughing up blood, Magneto," he growled. Magneto finally looked up again. "Dis isn't de first time I see her like dis."

"Let her rest. As long as this doesn't interfere with her work, she'll be fine," Magneto said, dismissing Gambit. He stalked out of Magneto's office, fists clenched.

Vie had woken in her bed, surprised to be where she was and with a blanket carefully placed over her. She slid from her bed and went to find Gambit to figure out what had happened. She wandered towards his room but halfway there, she saw him stalking down the hall with head lowered and fist clenched.

"What's wrong, LeBeau?" she asked, feeling rage come off him in waves.

"Chère," he said, realizing she was there. He grabbed her upper arm and led her into the nearest room. I happened to be the library. Metal shelves lined the walls and were filled with books. Gambit was pissed. There was something wrong with Vie whether she and Magneto would admit to it or not. She needed help. Unfortunately, there was only one place where she might get that help. "Magneto wants you to break into de home of de X-Men."

XxxXxxX


	3. Chapter 3 XMen

"The X-Men huh? I've heard of some of them," Vie said facing Gambit in the centre of the library.

"It's dangerous, chère."

"When isn't this job dangerous? What does he want done?"

"De boss wants de files from a machine called Cerebro," Gambit said, using something Magneto had asked Mystique do in the past.

Scythe nodded. "Done," she turned to leave.

Gambit grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him. "Listen, petit. I don want you going. 'Specially not in your condition," he said telling the truth. He _didn't_ want her to go, but she needed the help that the X-Men could offer.

"I have no _condition_, LeBeau," she snarled, tearing away from him. Gambit sighed as Vie stormed from the room. Now he'd just have to wait and see if she got help.

XxxXxxX

Scythe dressed in her uniform and geared up. She strapped her two sickle-swords onto her back and headed out. Gambit had told her that Magneto wouldn't be providing a ride because the X-Men would be watching out for it. So Vie decided to take the bus. She put on an oversized black hoodie. It was baggy enough to cover the blades on her back. The hood covered her snowy face. She slipped out of her room and towards the front door.

It was just passed midnight, so no one was out of their rooms when she reached the front door. Or so she thought. When she opened the front door, Gambit stood leaning against a sleek black and silver motorcycle with a large smirk on his face. Vie lowered her hood. "What are you doing, LeBeau?"

"T'ought I'd give you a ride, chère." Vie slipped off the hoodie and tossed it aside.

Returning his smirk Vie said, "What are we waiting for?" Gambit mounted the bike and Vie got on behind him.

"Hold on, petit," he warned. She wrapped her arms around his waist and lay her front against his back. Gambit smirked at the feel of Scythe pressed against him. He imagined her hands just a few inches lower…

"Just drive, diable," Vie growled. Gambit chuckled.

"Whatever you say, chère." His trench coat blew about Scythe's thighs, it would be about an hour drive to get to the hill that the Xavier Institute sat on. About halfway there, Vie rest her head against Gambit's shoulder blades and watched the world pass by. She searched Gambit. His heart rate was up, he was content and nervous at the same time. Vie smirked, she decided to fuck with him.

Scythe ran her hands over Gambit's stomach and, while at a red light, pressed her violet lips against his ear and seductively hissed, "Thank you, Remy." Gambit's heart rate jumped, his eyes closed, savoring his name on her lips. She gave his shoulder a quick tap when Gambit didn't realize the light turned green. He sped off again, trying to distract himself with driving, but Vie wasn't done.

She slid her hands under his shirt and traced the lines of Gambit's pecs and abs with her nails. She lightly kissed his neck. He leaned his head in towards Vie, who in response, lightly bit into his neck. "Chère," Gambit breathed as she ran her palm between his legs. Vie felt him harden and his testosterone rise.

"Gambit," she whispered into his ear. She continued to stroke him through his pants.

"Petit, you could make a homme do somet'ing crazy," he growled.

"Hm, like miss the turn?" she smirked.

Gambit let out a breathe he had been holding and chuckled slightly at him self. "Yes, chère. Like miss de turn." Vie smiled and left Gambit alone so he could turn around and bring her up to the trees at the bottom of the hill. "Dis is your stop, belle." Gambit parked the bike and Vie slid off. Gambit stood to say good bye. "Somet'ing I gotta know before you go, chère."

"What's that?" she asked.

"Were you jus toying wit Remy back der?" Vie sensed a spark of fear behind his question. She remember the anger and fear and worry when he had told her about this mission. The fact he had given her a ride. Vie didn't need her powers to know Gambit's interest in her wasn't just sexual.

"You never know," she smirked. She wasn't exactly certain why she had done what she did. Maybe she just didn't want to admit to Gambit or herself that there was something there.

Gambit was starting to regret lying to Vie. She brought her fist to her mouth and let out a soft cough and he remembered why he was doing this. "Where does dis leave us, chère?"

"We'll find out when I get back," Vie said, raising up to her toes and kissing Gambit on the cheek. He watched as Scythe disappeared into the trees and hoped he had done the right thing.

XxxXxxX

Scythe had dodged through the trees and sensors and now had her back pressed against the front door. She scanned the front side of the building, looking for the best entry. Not satisfied with any of the options, she crouched down and snuck over to the side of the building, avoiding all security. Seeing a balcony on the third floor with its French doors open, Vie decided to check it out.

She pulled out one of her sickle-swords and hit a button on the base of the handle, extending it to a full on scythe, six feet long. Vie ran and shoved the non-blade end into the ground, pole vaulting her onto a second floor balcony. She retracted the scythe and re-strapped it on her back before scaling a window to make it to the third floor. Once on the balcony one over from the open one, she stopped and observed.

Scythe listened carefully for any signs of someone awake. When there were none, she leapt over and peered in. Inside was a blue furry teenager sprawled over his bed, sheets rumpled on the floor. She swiftly and silently snuck passed the sleeping boy and out his bedroom door. She closed the door quietly behind her and listened. The teen never woke and there were no signs of stirring in the hall.

Gambit had said Cerebro was below the school, so she had a ways to go. Scythe snuck along the hall to find the stairs. She neglected the elevator for all the noise it would cause. After making it easily to the first floor, she had to take an elevator to get to the sublevels. She figured security would be tighter down there.

When the elevator doors opened on a sterile hallway, Vie thoroughly observed the hall for cameras, sensors, mutants, and loud objects. When she was satisfied that she knew where all security devices were and no one was around, Scythe crossed the hall and began maneuvering her way down towards a large circular door with an X design.

Scythe had made it to the door and was beginning to hack the door when she heard a growl from behind and something sharp tear her side. She sucked in a breathe sharply through her teeth and looked down. Her side was bleeding. There was a thin, inch deep gash through her side. She turned around came face to face with the man that had picked up Rouge and the other girl. He was bare foot, in nothing but dark pajama pants and with three metal claws extended from each hand.

"You must be the Wolverine." She smirked, this surprised the man. "No one's ever gotten the jump on me before." Her smirk faded as the blood loss began effecting her. Her eyes rolled into her head and she collapsed.

Wolverine caught her and carried her to the infirmary. He lay her down on a bed and strapped her down before going to find Beast and the Professor.

XxxXxxX

Scythe woke to harsh lights. She groaned and waited impatiently for her eyes to adjust. Finally she was able to look around. She lifted her head and saw padded leather straps meant for seizures were on her ankles and wrists. She was on a white cot in what looked like a nurses office. Her side had been stitched shut and dressed. "O, you're awake," came a voice followed by a large furry man standing over her. "I'll go get the Professor." Vie was rather confused by the lack of animosity this beast had towards his captive.

Just a few minutes later, the blue beast returned with a bald man in a wheel chair and the Wolverine. Wolverine snarled at her, she smirked and winked at him. "It is very unusual for us to hold captives, but Wolverine felt this was necessary," the bald man explained.

"Least until we get some information," Wolverine growled.

"I see," Vie nodded. "How about some introductions then. I like to know who I'm talking to." Wolverine snarled, she was playing with them. She probably already knew their names. He knew that she knew his.

"I'm Charles Xavier. This is Henry McCoy," he gestured to the blue man. "And this is Logan," he gestured to Wolverine.

"Yours?" Wolverine asked sternly when she didn't respond.

"Scythe."

"Why are you here, Scythe?" the professor asked kindly.

She shrugged. "Depends."

"Depends on what?" Wolverine narrowed his eyes dangerously.

"What reason you're asking for."

"She's playing with us," Wolverine snarled.

She chuckled. "Very good, Wolverine. But there really is two reasons. Business and personal."

"Let's start with business," Wolverine growled.

"Hm. Let's not," she said with a Cheshire smile.

"Just read her mind, Chuck," Wolverine crossed his arms.

Xavier focused and touched his fingers to his temples. Vie just sat there with that Cheshire smile. "I can't reach her mind."

She chuckled. "Let's see what the X-Men got." Wolverine growled and popped his claws. He stalked towards her but Xavier grabbed his arm.

"Logan, no. We will not turn this into a torture session."

"Fine," he snarled.

XxxXxxX

Wolverine had returned with a red head young woman. She concentrated like the professor had. Nothing happened. The two tried it together. Nothing happened. Scythe was enjoying every futile attempt and that was pissing Wolverine off. "Come on, X-Men. I know you got one more to try on me."

Wolverine slammed open the door and stuck his head into the hall. "Rouge," he snapped. Vie had become more serious as the pale girl from the other night came in with arms crossed.

"Hi, Rouge," Vie said in a strange tone that made Wolverine raise a brow.

"You?" Rouge questioned. Recognizing her. Vie made no quip and didn't smirk or smile. She just gestured with her head to come closer. Rouge removed a black glove and walked over.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Rouge?" the professor asked.

She nodded. "Ah do." With that, she reached out and tentatively touched Scythe's forehead with two fingers, eyes shut, body braced for what was supposed to happen. Her eyes snapped open when nothing happened. "What?" she questioned and put her entire palm on Vie's cheek. "Nothin's happenin."

"I know, Anna," Vie said.

"How do you know mah name?" Rouge snapped.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted us to meet."

"What are you talkin about?" she said confused and a little frightened.

"I know I'm the captive here, but could we get a minute?" Scythe asked. Wolverine snarled but Rouge nodded.

"Alright. If you're sure Rouge," Xavier said concerned. She nodded. Everyone left except Wolverine.

"I'll be outside the door. Holler if something happens," he warned before closing the door on the way out.

"How do you know mah name. Half the people here don't even know mah name."

"I'm your sister."

"O great. Another of Mystique's kids."

Vie shook her head. "Not Mystiques." She tried to sit but remembered the straps. "Ugh. Can you undo the top two so I can actually talk to you?" Rouge thought about it a moment then unbuckled the wrist straps. Vie sat up. "No. I'm your biological sister."

"How do you know?" Rouge asked.

"Our parents freaked when they saw me come out like… well, like this," she gestured to her body. "So they chucked me in a dumpster on the way home. The woman that adopted me saw this and got their license plate number when they drove off. She looked them up and found their name. Later on, good ol' mom and dad tried to have another. But when you came out, even though you looked normal, they panicked. They put you up for adoption. When my adoptive mother found out, she tried to go adopt you but someone already had claim." Vie read Rouge. She was a mess of emotions. Sadness, fear, confusion, happiness. Everything was jumbled. "My mother and I kept track of you over the years but we lost track for a while. I think Mystique found out and prevented us from finding any more information. The other day when I saw you with Wolverine… I've been thinking you had gone to the X-Men but I wasn't sure until I saw you."

"You're really mah…" Rouge was cut off by Scythe coughing. She hunched forward coughed violently. Her body shook with the force. "Scythe," Rouge said worried, putting a hand on her back.

"It's Vie," she choked out between heaves.

When she began coughing up blackish blood Rouge panicked. "Vie? Logan!" she yelled. Wolverine was there within a second. "Logan somethin's wrong." He popped a claw and slit the ankle restraints. Vie swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned over her knees, still coughing with body wrenching force. Her body was shaking and heaving so violently that the stitches on her side popped loose. She was getting light headed from a combination of the coughing and blood loss. With the floor in front of her thoroughly spattered with blood and the bed beside her coated in blood, she passed out, falling forward to the floor. Wolverine caught her and lay her on a clean cot. "What's wrong with her?" Rouge asked.

"Don't know. Go find Hank." Rouge looked her over one more time before running off.

XxxXxxX


	4. Chapter 4 The Cure

Vie woke to Wolverine napping in a chair next to the bed she was in. "Didn't want to leave my side. How sweet," she couldn't resist.

Wolverine woke. "I ain't sweet, girlie. Rouge wanted me to keep an eye on you while she was at school."

"I stand by my 'how sweet'," she mocked.

Wolverine snarled. "I still got some questions for ya."

"Ask away," she said, starting to sit. Wolverine put a hand on her shoulder to hold her back.

"Stitches already popped once," he explained. Vie smiled slightly. "Why were you sneaking around here?"

"Meet my sister."

"Why not come to the front door?" Vie shrugged. He snarled. "We'll come back to that. What's with the coughing?"

"Hm. That's pretty personal," she mocked.

"Your sister is worried."

"Well in that case," she smirked. "My mutation is to reject others' mutations."

"Explains why Rouge can touch ya."

She nodded. "But that's not my only mutation. I can read peoples hormones and feelings almost to the point of mind reading. My first mutation is trying to reject the second one. It's like I have an autoimmune disease."

"Short version," he growled.

"I'm dying, Wolverine."

XxxXxxX

"This is indeed serious," the professor mused. "If you're willing, we may be able to help you."

"What could you do?"

"Henry was able to suppress his mutation for many years with a serum. Perhaps he can modify it in such a way that your mutation won't attack the other."

"Hm. It is possible. I'll need to do some tests and get some information," Beast pondered.

"Could you really do that?" Rouge asked. She had been attached to Vie's side since she got home from school. Rouge looked expectantly to Vie for her approval to the idea.

"Alright, we can try," she told Xavier. "But don't get your hopes up," she directed at Rouge.

XxxXxxX

Scythe sat in a bra and underwear on the hospital bed for Beast to do a complete physical exam. Vie had sent Rouge away to do her homework. Wolverine had stuck around, he didn't trust her. While Hank was being completely professional, viewing her as a patient and not a nearly naked woman, Wolverine couldn't help some of the thoughts crossing his mind. And he knew Vie was clearly picking up on it by the look on her face. He tried to distract himself by going over Danger Room drills in his mind. Hank was listing off statistics as he went. "Height: 5'3", weight: 108, body fat: minimal, age…" he trailed off.

"I know, hard to tell. 19," Vie said. Wolverine cocked his head.

"Only 19?" Hank repeated.

"Yes. Although I have fourteen fake I.D.s that say otherwise." Hank continued with his observations. Skin: white, eyes: black, hair: blue, etc.

"Why all the fake I.D.s?" Wolverine questioned.

"I'm an assassin." Wolverine snarled. "No worries, Wolverine. I'm not here for any of you. My last job was in Mexico." This didn't calm him. She held out a snowy arm for Hank to draw blood and continued holding it out for Hank to take her blood pressure. "How many more tests you got?" she asked.

"I'm nearly finished." After a few more baseline tests, Beast had her lay back on the bed. "Let's take a look at your dressing while we're here." Wolverine got a full view of her body. Navy hair hanging about her slender neck and sloping shoulders. The outline of her collar bone and the mounds of her breasts. The definition of her ribs and stomach, the peak of her hip bones. Her pale thighs and…

"See something you like?" she teased seductively. Hank had gone to gather supplies, leaving them temporarily alone. Wolverine growled in response. Vie put a finger to her purple lips to quiet him and winked as Hank reentered. "How's it look, doc?"

"It's deep, but a clean cut. The stitches are holding nicely. It should be closed within three weeks and healed in a month but it will scar," he rattled off, cleaning the stitches and redressing the wound. "Just be sure to rest."

"I don't think tough guy over there will let me leave the bed," she said jerking a thumb in Wolverine's direction. He snarled. Hank left. Vie sat back up.

"You aren't putting much thought in this 'cure'," Wolverine said.

She shrugged. "My death's been a long time coming. You can't live a life of killing people and expect to live very long. Not all killers heal like you do."

He snarled. "You seem to know a lot about us."

"I know a lot of things, Weapon X," she smirked. Wolverine growled and popped his claws instinctively. He stalked up to her and stared her down.

"How do you know about that?" he growled threateningly.

She shrugged. "I know a lot of things." He put his hands on either side of her thighs on the bed, claws still out. "You're really quite impressive," she said, stroking one of his claws. He growled in warning. Vie just moved on to stroking his hand where the claws came out of his flesh. Her hand was warm and her touch light. Something about her brought out the animal in him. And right now, instinct said to take her right there.

Scythe could feel his hormones race and something very primal in him stir. She found him rather intriguing. There was something very predatory about him. "Listen here, girlie," he said, trying to keep up his intimidation but was now interested in something else.

"You want it, Wolverine," she purred. "Take it." He ducked his head down and kissed her savagely. Scythe tangled her hands in his hair and held his head to hers. Their tongues danced as Wolverine gripped her against him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing his bulge against her pelvis. Vie caught herself as she was about to say 'Remy'. She pulled her lips away from his and rested her forehead against his. She stroked his hair and Wolverine ran his hand over her back while they caught their breath. "I need some rest," she lied.

"It's the Cajun," Wolverine said, righting himself.

"I don't know," Vie admitted.

XxxXxxX

"How is your new found sister doing?" Kurt asked Rouge as they walked side by side from the school. Kurt carried his backpack by the straps in one fist. Rouge held a few books in her arms.

"She's good. Hank said her side should be healed in a few weeks."

"Look, Rouge. I don't want to be the one to say this but…" he paused. "How do you know she's really your sister?"

"Her story makes sense and she knows all about me," Rouge shrugged.

"I know you want to believe her. I want to too. I guess it's just hard to trust someone that Wolverine won't let near anyone. No one other than you and Jean have even met her."

"Logan left for the day. Ah'll introduce you to her when we get home."

XxxXxxX

Vie lay on the bed, Wolverine had locked her in when he left. He didn't trust her when not under his supervision. She stood up and walked over to the attached bathroom. She shed her shirt and took off the dressing on her side. Vie splashed some water from the sink over her stitches and examined her wound in the mirror.

The three parallel gashes puckered angrily around black stitches. The puckered skin was a deep red and the surrounding flesh was pink, the pink faded out to a normal flesh color before turning into her natural white.

"What de hell happened?" came a familiar accented voice. She looked from her wound in the mirror and saw the reflection of Gambit over her shoulder. She'd never seen him angry before. "What did dey do to you?" he demanded, walking up to her. Vie turned to face him.

"Wolverine caught me sneaking in," she shrugged. Gambit examined the wound carefully. Vie sensed a large amount of anger and testosterone along with a little bit of regret and guilt. "Something you want to tell me, LeBeau?"

XxxXxxX

Rouge and Kurt stood outside the door to the infirmary. "Ugh, Logan locked it," Rouge growled in frustration.

"No problem for the fuzzy man," Kurt smiled.

"You what?" came Scythe's voice from inside followed by a crash. Kurt and Rouge looked at one another before Rouge grabbed onto Kurt's arm and they teleported inside. They landed just on the other side of the door and saw Scythe arguing with Gambit.

"What are you doing here?" Rouge asked. Kurt was ready for a fight when he saw the acolyte.

"Get out, Cajun," Scythe snarled.

"Chère, I can explain," he said to Vie.

She stepped up to him and got in his face. "Explain what, diable? How you set me up?"

"It's not like dat, petit. You're sick. You need help. I knew de only place you could get any was…"

"Damn it, Gambit. Why didn't you just tell me?" she interrupted, shoving his chest.

Gambit grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. "Would you have accepted help, chère?"

"Help? No. But I would have used the excuse to come here." Gambit looked at her confused. "Rouge's my sister."

"Vie, I didn't know," he said, removing one hand from hers and using it to place under her chin and tilted her head up to face him. She felt the regret inside Gambit and her anger dissipated.

"You need to get out of here before Wolverine gets back," Vie said softly.

Gambit smiled sweetly and kissed the top of Vie's head. "Au revoir, petit."

"I need to redress my wound and get a shirt on before you introduce me to your friend," Vie said to Rouge before heading into the bathroom. She reemerged a few minutes later. "So who's your friend?"

"This is Kurt. Nightcrawler."

"I thought Nightcrawler was blue and furry?"

Kurt looked down at himself and realized he still had his watch turned on. "Oh, right." He turned it off.

Vie smiled. "Much better." She shook Kurt's fuzzy hand. "Nice to meet you, Kurt." She hesitated a moment as a wave of pain spread through her head. "Anna," Vie started. She began to cough. The force picked up and she was soon forced to her knees.

"Kurt, go get Beast or the Professor," Rouge ordered.

Kurt returned with Beast. Rouge was kneeling on the floor beside Vie. Beast ran to a cabinet and pulled out a vile and a syringe. He filled the syringe and plunged it into Vie's good side. Her coughing soon subsided. "What was that?" Vie asked between coughs.

"A prototype for your serum," Beast explained.

"Well, it seems to be working," Vie said getting to her feet.

"So far. We need to observe you closely for side effects and how long the serum lasts."

Wolverine had returned and came to the infirmary to make sure Scythe was still where she should be. "What's goin' on?"

"Trying out some of Beast's medicine," she said sitting down on her bed.

"It work?"

"So far," Vie shrugged. "You got homework?" she asked Rouge and Kurt. They both nodded. "Get to it. I'll see you two later." The two left and Beast went to record his initial findings. "You ever going to let me out of this room, tough guy?"

"Don't see no reason," he growled.

"Why's that?"

"Ya still haven't told me why ya were breakin' in."

Vie chuckled. "You are quite persistent. Alright turns out I wasn't actually sent here. LeBeau set me up."

"Why do that?" he asked suspiciously.

"To get 'help' for my 'condition'," she said, leaning back on her elbows.

"You got a death wish or somethin', girlie?"

"Not a 'death wish' per say, just accepting of the fact I'm going to die."

"Why are you so accepting?" He had led a violent life and killed more people than he could count, but he never stopped fighting. Even though his healing factor kept him alive, he had never resigned himself to death. Vie was giving up, but she wasn't fighting either.

"I was raised by thieves and assassins and trained to kill from the beginning. They always taught me to get the job done or die trying. I've always been close with my mortality. Why would that change just because it's my body killing me?"

"What about this cure?"

"Why get my hopes up? Beast suppressed his powers only so long before his 'cure' magnified his mutation and covered him in blue fur. If anything happens with this, it will only be a temporary fix."

Wolverine sat in a chair next to her bed. "What about Rouge?"

Scythe's oil black eyes went to her lap. "Anna Marie is with good people in a good home that's all I wanted to know."

"The kid is startin' t' get used to the idea of having some blood family. What'll ya do when all this is done?"

"If this doesn't work, I'll stick around. I probably don't have much time left. If it does work," she paused. "I'm leaving."

Wolverine growled. "You'd leave Rouge?"

"I don't belong here, Wolverine. I'm an Acolyte. Rouge is family and her well being will always come first, but I honor my loyalties and I've already agreed to work with Magneto." Scythe leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees and stare down Wolverine. "I'm no X-Man, Logan. I'm not a good person."

XxxXxxX

Thanks for reading and all the reviews and the patience. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Desire

The next day, Beast was performing some follow up tests on Vie. "Have you experienced any episodes since receiving the injection?" Beast asked, holding a clipboard. Vie shook her head. "Good," Beast scribbled some notes. "Well, you're stable and the first outlook is good."

Wolverine stood watch, arms folded. Beast left to go chart his findings in his office. "So, think the warden will let me out for good behavior?" Vie mocked Wolverine.

"Where ya goin'?" he growled.

"It's Saturday. Rouge was hoping we could go to a movie or something. Spend some time together." Wolverine thought this over as Vie walked up to him. "I have no business against you or the X-Men, Wolverine."

"Fine," he snarled. "But if anything happens, you'll answer to me, girlie."

"Hm, don't think I'd mind that," she purred, running a black nail down his broad chest.

He snarled in warning. "Watch yourself."

"Why's that?" she smirked, running her nail down his stomach. When the tip of her nail reached his pant line, Wolverine's animal instinct roared into life. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her onto her bed, leaning over her and capturing her lips. Scythe happily accepted and wrapped her legs around his waist and running her nails down his back. Wolverine growled hungrily and bit her snowy neck. Vie arched her back, pressing her body against his. "Wolverine," she purred. Wolverine's hunger was spurred on at the sound his name on her lips.

"Told ya to watch yourself," he growled in her ear.

Scythe chuckled. "So you did." Vie slid Wolverine's short off over his head and looked him over hungrily. Wolverine popped his claws, earning him a seductive stare from ink black eyes. He slid his claws up her shirt and tore it open as if it were nothing. Wolverine looked her over. The white peaks of her hip bones, her concave stomach, the arches of her ribs, and her supple breasts. Wolverine took a pale breast in one of his roughened hands. Vie moaned in response.

Wolverine's testosterone was peaked and the animal inside wanted her _now_. Vie glanced the clock out the corner of her eye. It was later than she thought, she and Rouge were supposed to be leaving in less than an hour to catch their movie. Scythe snarled on frustration and pushed Wolverine off so she could get up. "I promised to meet with Rouge," she said, heading towards the bathroom to fix herself up before seeing Rouge. Wolverine quickly stood and grabbed her arm as she reached the bathroom door. He pulled her around to face him and stole her lips. By this point, the animal had taken over, and it would not be denied. "You know what you want," Vie breathed against his lips. Wolverine hesitated as _some_ self control came back, telling himself he may have gone too far. That doubt was quickly doused when Vie smirked and opened the bathroom door and pulled him inside by his front pockets.

Wolverine followed obediently and shut the door behind him. Scythe shed the tatters of her shirt as she made her way to the shower. Wolverine growled low in his throat and walked up behind Vie, wrapping his thick arms around her waist and burying his head in her neck. He breathed in her scent as she turned on the shower. Vie shed the rest of her clothes and turned to Wolverine who drank in the sight of her ivory skin. She stepped backward into the shower. Under the fall of hot water, her navy blue hair quickly plastered itself around Vie's shoulders and chest. Wolverine followed suit and joined her in the shower.

Wolverine pinned Scythe to the tile wall of the shower. She sucked in a sharp breath between her teeth from the sudden cold against her skin, but she was soon distracted by Wolverine's warm body pressed against hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely. Wolverine's hands rested on her outer thighs, just below her hips.

A sharp knock at the bathroom door interrupter. Scythe put a finger to Wolverine's lips. "Yeah?" she called.

"Hey, ya ask Logan if ya can go?" came Rouge's voice. Wolverine suppressed a growl of annoyance. Vie kissed his shoulder.

"Yep. Just let me rinse off and get dry. We'll leave in ten," Vie called. Wolverine heard Rouge walk away and out of the infirmary. Vie chuckled. "That was close." Wolverine growled. "Come on, tough guy. Let's get out of here before we have any other interruptions."

XxxXxxX

Wolverine and Scythe had both quickly dried off and dressed. Wolverine left before Vie and went towards the Danger Room, the opposite direction of the elevator. Vie met Rouge by the front door. She had never gotten a good look at the place before Wolverine put her in confinement so Rouge had picked the easiest place to find to meet up. "So, how are we getting to the theatre? And where's something I can cover up with?" Vie asked.

Rouge looked her over. "Ah've got an idea." Scythe followed her up the stairs and down the hall. This path was looking familiar. Rouge stopped in front of a door and knocked. Kurt answered. Vie realized that this was the room she had entered through when she broke in. "Ya going out tonight?" Rouge asked.

"No, why?"

"We need to borrah ya image inducer." Kurt let them use his watch for Vie. Rouge messed with a few dials before handing it to Vie to put on. Once on her wrist, Scythe's skin went from a bluish white to a pale pink, her black eyes had turned white with dark blue irises, and her hair was now black.

Vie looked her hand over. "Interesting. Now we need a ride."

"Come on, Ah'll show ya the garage," Rouge said. She led Scythe through the mansion and showed her the garage. "The red car's Scott's, the motorcyle's Logan's…"

Vie smirked. "Perfect."

Scythe sped out of the garage on Wolverine's bike with Rouge on the back. They were at the theatre within minutes and Vie bought the tickets. "Where'd ya get that money?" Rouge asked.

Vie chuckled. "LeBeau isn't the only thief." They walked towards their theatre.

"So… you and Gambit…" Rouge trailed off.

Vie got serious. "You like him don't you?" Rouge looked down. Vie stopped and grabbed Rouge's shoulders. "If you want me stop whatever's going on between me and Gambit, just say so." Scythe said seriously.

Rouge sighed. "As much as ah'd like to say yes. No. Ah saw how worried about you he was. He's just a high school crush for me."

"Ok. I don't know if there really is anything between LeBeau and I or if there ever will be. But if it ever gets to be too much, you tell me and I'll stop." Rouge nodded. "Come on, the movie's going to start."

XxxXxxX

Vie and Rouge had gone to see, of course, a superhero movie. "It was pretty good. I just don't like that, what's his face, Toby Maguire doesn't open his mouth when he talks."

Rouge laughed. "Ah didn't notice that."

"No one ever does until it gets pointed out, then they can't stop noticing," Vie chuckled. They walked out to the parking lot.

"Aw great," Rouge moaned. Vie looked to see what the problem was. A pale boy with white hair leaned against their motorcycle.

"Well, well, well. Who's your friend?" the boy spoke rapidly.

"Her sister. Who are you?" Scythe asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Name's Pietro."

"You are a cocky little shit, aren't you? You'd think Magneto's kids would be better disciplined." She walked threathenly up to Pietro. "I told you to scat, boy." He was suddenly behind her.

"Like to see you try to do something." Three other boys had now joined Pietro. A large kid with a Mohawk, a tall boy with shaggy brown hair, and a small green kid.

Vie smirked. "Run." He cocked his head confused. Scythe whipped out a throwing knife and tossed it at him, knowing it'd make him run. The boy bolted to avoid the knife. Scythe tossed another, pinning his shoe to the asphalt, the knife wedge in a crack in the pavement. He pulled at his leg. Scythe walked up to him, the three boys and Rouge gaping at her aim. "Learn some manners, boy. And leave my sister be." She turned and walked over to the bike. "Come on, Rouge." The two mounted the bike. Scythe was about to speed off. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Gambit standing on the sidewalk, arms folded, watching the boys. Their eyes met for a moment before Vie took off.

XxxXxxX

Wolverine had let Vie have free roam of the mansion that night. At just after three in the morning, she sat at the kitchen table drinking a beer. "Aren't ya a little young for alcohol?" came a gruff voice from the doorway.

"Been drinking for seven years. Why stop now?" she said, polishing the bottle off.

"What are ya doing up passed three?" he said, cracking open two new beers. He handed one to Vie.

"Thanks," she said taking a drink. "I'm just mostly nocturnal. Sunlight doesn't agree with me."

Wolverine took a swig. "How was the movie?"

"You're awfully chatty," Vie teased. Wolverine growled. "It was pretty good. We saw Spiderman."

"Annoying little kid," Wolverine growled.

Vie raised a brow. "You know him?'

Wolverine nodded. "Worked with him a few times."

"Who else have you worked with?" she asked.

"Shorter answer would be who I haven't worked with." Vie was impressed.

"So what are you doing up, tough guy?" she asked taking a drink.

"Couldn't sleep," he took a gulp.

"Hm, why's that?"

"That's getting personal, girlie," he warned.

"And I suppose you being there for me meeting my long lost sister, knowing about my 'condition', and testing a 'cure' for said 'condition', isn't personal at all. Not to mention the shower," she winked.

He snarled. "Dreamed about the Weapon X program."

"I see. You dream about it a lot?" she asked.

"Every damn night," he said gruffly.

Vie placed her hand over Wolverine's hand that was resting on the table. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely.

"I don't need yer sympathy," he growled.

"Logan, everyone's done things they aren't proud of. You've just lived through more than the majority of people." Wolverine allowed her hand to stay on his at the sound of his name. "My first kill was when I was six," she admitted. "I've been trained since age three. My first target was my birth parents. I enjoyed every second. Not everyone can live the lives we lead, you and I. Those that do usually don't last long before getting killed, going fucking crazy, or killing themselves. You are a lot stronger than anyone I've met, Logan."

They sat in silence a moment, drinking their beers. "Ya sure yer only nineteen?"

Scythe chuckled. "S'what my birth certificate says."

XxxXxxX

Vie and Wolverine had talked for an hour before Wolverine headed back to bed so he could get up for a morning session with the students. Vie finished off her beer and headed back to the infirmary. She was feeling pretty buzzed after having six beers within the hour.

She opened the door and walked in. Heading to her bed by memory, she reached out for the end of the bed and followed the edge of the bed around to find the nightstand where a lamp sat. Vie found the lamp and clicked it on. "Bon jour, chère," came a suave voice from her bed.

"Fuck me," Scythe snapped as she realized Gambit was lounging on her bed.

"Gladly," Gambit said, his eyes burning into hers. Scythe had had her guard down from the buzz she had going.

"The hell are you doing here, Gambit?" she growled, ignoring his comment.

"Came to check on dat cure, petit. You looked good at de t'eatre."

Vie sat on the edge of her bed, not willing to stand anymore. "Hm, "good". All flesh colored and without shark's eyes," she said feeling self-conscious. Alcohol has a way of making everyone insecure.

"Non, belle. Remy meant good as in healthy." Vie turned towards him and folded her legs in on themselves so she could fit on the small bed without touching Gambit. He sat up from his lounge position. "Petit, like dat you look good. But like dis," he gestured to her body. "Très belle, mon chère," he charmed.

Vie smiled. "I don't know if it's the alcohol or if that cure thing weakens my powers, but it seems some of that Remy LeBeau charm is getting through to me."

"Remy knew he'd get y'to come around, belle." Gambit's eyes were searing. The black sclera (the white part of your eyes) seemed bottomless, the red irises glowed. Vie took in his beautiful eyes, his nose, his prominent cheek bones, square jaw, welcoming lips, and the brown scruff he let grow on his face. She suddenly had the urge to feel that scruff. She reached out a white, slender hand and gently stroked his cheek.

Gambit leaned his head slightly into her hand. With skin the color of ice, he thought her touch would be cold. Instead it was shockingly warm, warmer than a normal hand. His glowing eyes watched her. She truly was beautiful in her natural form. Her smooth skin was the color of a full moon. Her slender face held large black eyes that gleamed like two perfect spheres of onyx, a small nose, and large, and soft purple lips the color of a morning glory. Her royal blue hair hung about her in waves.

Vie felt caught in the light of Gambit's eyes, like a moth to a flame. His lips seemed to be magnetic, drawing her to him. "You really are beautiful, mon délicate femme."

"I'm not as delicate as I look," Vie purred, leaning towards Gambit.

"How's dat charm workin' for you, chère?" he smirked.

"Haven't a clue," she said crawling on top of him.

His eyes shone. "Looks like it ain't workin' at all, petit."

She shook her head. "Not at all," she purred, her lips less than an inch from his. Gambit's large, gloved hands rested on her hips.

"S'ppose Remy needs to turn up de charm a bit," he teased, enjoying holding her in suspense after the stunt she pulled when he dropped her off.

She leaned closer, their lips barely a hair's width apart. "Don't know how much more charm I can take." Gambit smirked seductively. That smirk. O how that smirk made Vie want to bite his lip. So that's exactly what she did. She gently took his lower lip between her teeth before possessing his lips. Gambit had thought many times about tasting her lips. They were sweeter and softer than he had imagined. "Remy," she breathed against his lips.

"Been wantin' you t' say m' name," he admitted before capturing her lips again. He kissed her sweetly then Vie lay her head on his chest.

"Remy," she purred, shutting her eyes.

"I'm here, mon chère," he assured, stroking her hair till she fell asleep in his arms.

XxxXxxX

Let me know what you think, please!


	6. Chapter 6 Angel

Vie woke to an empty bed. She found herself saddened by this. Looking around she saw a folded piece of paper resting against the lamp on her night table. Reaching out a snowy arm from beneath the covers, Gambit must have covered her up before leaving, and took the paper. She unfolded it and saw flowing scrawl.

_Cher Vie,_

_Je suis désolé pour devoir partir vous aime ceci. Mais vous savez que je ne peux pas rester. Je visiterai encore bientôt. Si ce remède travaille et vous voulez rentrer, je vous prendrai quand vous êtes prêt._

_L'amour,_

_R_

(Translation: Dear Vie. I'm sorry I had to leave you. But you know I couldn't stay. I will visit again soon. If this cure works and you're willing to come home, I'll pick you up. Love, R.)

Vie smiled to herself and folded the note up, sticking it in her pocket. She looked to the lamp again and saw a playing card half sticking out. She pulled it out and looked at it. It was an average bicycle card, the scrawling design and cherubs in black. Flipping it over she saw the ace of hearts. Vie chuckled as she slid the card to join the note. "LeBeau, you hopeless romantic," she whispered to herself. She had his heart.

XxxXxxX

Beast had come in half an hour later. Vie was up and dressed. "Hey, doc. How's the results looking?"

"Very promising," he smiled. "We'll watch for another week to be safe before we make you more. Now let's look at Logan's handiwork," he nodded to her side. Vie smirked at his little crack.

She lay on her bed, which she had made upon getting out of it, to allow Beast access to her side. He cut the bandaging to reveal the stitches. She lifted her head to look down at it. After having it nearly a week, the wound wasn't quite the angry red it was, and the discoloration surrounding the gashes was receding. The skin around the stitches wasn't quite so puckered. "It's doing a lot better," Vie said.

"Much. You're healing very well and quickly. You may only need two more weeks with the stitches rather than three," Beast said optimistically.

XxxXxxX

Vie sat out in the yard under a large oak tree with Rouge and Kurt. It was twilight and Vie hadn't been awake long. "No. I never met Mystique. I tried to keep track of her, but she's a tough one to follow."

They sat there a moment, watching the sun as it started it's decent into the horizon. "We're an odd family," Kurt mused.

Vie chuckled. "Very. I hadn't known I'd be getting a brother when I came to meet my sister."

"Ah went from no family to two siblings in a year," Rouge thought aloud. "What will ya do if this cure works?" Vie frowned, she didn't need her powers to know what answer Rouge was hoping for. Unfortunately, it wasn't the truth.

"Go back," Vie said simply.

"Why would you go back to Magneto?" Kurt asked.

"I was raised to honor my loyalties. You two were lucky to have the good guys get to you before it was too late. I never got a chance to be a good guy and now it's far too late for me to change."

"Ya could _try_ to be an X-Man fir a while," Rouge offered up.

Scythe shook her head. "I'd never be able to stop killing, even if I wanted to. But I'm an assassin and I like what I do."

"Logan used to kill all the time," Kurt insisted.

"And that man has a sense of morality unlike any I've ever seen. No one but Wolverine could do what he's done and still be a good man." Vie shook her head. "I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm an Acolyte now. That doesn't mean I'll stick with Magneto forever. And if I were an X-Man I wouldn't stay for too long. I don't do well in one spot. But I will always take care of you. _Both_ of you," she said, staring them down. "Now," she said standing up. "I believe Kurt has a chemistry exam in the morning and Anna needs to finish a paper."

They groaned and stood. "What is it with ya an school?" Rouge asked.

"I never went. And being well educated is part of me looking out for your well-being. Good education means good job. Good job means a better life. As much as it sucks now, you'll thank me for it when you're thirty."

Rouge scoffed. "Only twelve more years."

Vie chuckled. "Come here," she pulled Rouge into a hug, her powers allowing Rouge's cheek to touch Vie's. "Go do your paper," she said releasing Rouge. "You too, fuzzy man," she said pulling Kurt into a hug. "I'm glad she has you," she whispered to Kurt before releasing him. The two walked away and Scythe leaned against the tree.

"Yer a good sister," Wolverine's gruff voice came from the other side of the tree.

"How long have you been there?" Vie asked, watching the sun, it was now half buried in the horizon.

"Long enough t' hear ya call me a good man," he said, walking around to her. "Ya think rather highly of me."

"You're the best at what you do."

"An' what I do isn't very nice."

Vie smiled. "Maybe some of what you do isn't. You're about more than killing, Logan. You're about surviving." She turned to him. "I wish you would see that."

"Survival ain't always pretty," he growled.

Vie put her hands on his broad chest and leaned into him. "No. But sometimes it can be."

Wolverine looked down at her lustfully. "Yer the best at what ya do, girlie."

Scythe chuckled and gave him a soft kiss. "I know."

XxxXxxX

Four days went by with steady results. Vie hadn't coughed once since Beast injected her. Scythe lay on her bed at two in the morning. She was sketching on a piece of scrap paper with a pencil. She sighed, she missed her sketchbook and pens. The playing card lay next to her on the bed. Vie looked at the playing card. She picked it up and flipped it in her fingers for a minute, thinking of the man who left it with her. "Remy knew you'd be up." Scythe looked up and saw a smiling Gambit step from the shadows.

"Hey there, Cajun," she smiled.

"How are you doing, petit?" he asked walking over to her.

"Good. Not one fit yet."

"And your side?" he nodded to her side. She lifted her shirt and pulled the bandages up. He kneeled beside the bed to get a close look. "Lookin' good, chère," he said stoically. Vie sensed anger in Gambit.

"You're pretty mad aren't you, LeBeau?" she asked, letting Gambit run his fingers over her stitches.

He looked up at her. "I didn't mean to get you hurt, belle."

Vie ran a moon colored hand through Gambit's hair. "I know. It's ok."

He shook his head. "No, Vie, it's…" She cut him off by putting a slender finger to his lips. Gambit looked up at her with those smoking eyes. She gently grabbed his face and pulled him up to her. He put his hands on either side of Vie and she pulled his lips to hers. Gambit lay his body over Vie's, holding his weight on his hands. Vie ran her hands through Gambit's hair. They kissed passionately, Scythe clinging to Gambit.

"Remy," she hissed into his ear.

"Chère, I've missed hearin' you say my name." He kissed a trail down her neck to her collar bone. Gambit nibbled on her collar bone. This induced a shiver from Vie.

Gambit was so gentle with Vie as he ran his hands over her body. "Remy," she purred, encouraging Gambit. He captured her lips again and she ran her nails down the hard lines of his stomach. He unzipped her pants and slid his hand beneath her underwear. Vie moaned. "Oh, Remy," she gasped as he stroked her intimately. She arched her back as Gambit quickened his pace. Their tongues twirled together. Vie struggled to keep enough focus on Gambit's lips to keep kissing. But Gambit wasn't letting up. He sucked on her milky neck. Vie bit her lip, her nails digging into Gambit's back.

Gambit was unrelenting and Vie's pleasure was building. She couldn't take anymore. "Say my name, chère," Gambit hissed in her ear.

Vie was struggling to breathe. She let a squeak before managing to gasp out, "Remy," as she climaxed. Gambit slowed his pace and stroked her gently as she quivered. Scythe kissed Gambit sweetly as he pulled his hand out from her pants.

"When're ya comin' back wit Remy?" he asked after he let her catch her breath for a minute.

"Four or five days. Why? You miss me?" she teased.

"Everyday, chère. Piotr has been wonderin' about ya and Magneto finally noticed you were gone."

"Hm, what'd he say?" she asked, running a hand through his hair.

"I told 'im you went to see your mothah."

She smirked. "Nice one, diable."

"You ever gunna tell me where ya heard dat, petit?"

Her smirk disappeared. "You wouldn't like the answer."

Gambit shifted so he sat beside Vie. He draped an arm over her shoulders. "You can tell me anyt'in', chère."

"Well… I suppose I could tell you. I mean you left a long time ago, and I left nearly two years ago…"

"Left what, belle?" he asked, looking down to her.

"I'm a Ripper. They adopted me to have a mutant of their own. Someone that could help them when they had to face you and your powers. They raised me to kill you."

Part of Gambit still held some sense of family loyalty to the Thieves Guild. He was shocked to hear this, that Vie had known him her entire life and was meant to kill him. "Why keep dis from me?" he asked. Vie could hear some hurt behind the question.

"Because at one point I almost went through with it." Vie stared at Gambit's lap blankly. "A year, year and a half ago, when you came back to New Orleans with Rogue to save Jean Luc. You hadn't been back to New Orleans for a long time so we kidnapped your father to lure you back. I was going to do it. You never noticed I was there. But then I saw Rogue."

"Guess she really is m' lucky lady."

"I left after that. Haven't been home since." She ran a nail along Gambit's thigh, absentmindedly. "I'd always been told you were le diable blanc. That you were bad for our family. That you'd destroy us."

Gambit put a hand under her chin and tilted her head to face him. "Chère, le diable blanc come from a prophecy of a man wit demon eyes that unite de two clans. When Jean Luc find me, he t'ink dat I de man." Vie knew Gambit was trying to comfort her, but it only made her feel worse. That she nearly killed the man that was supposed to make everything better, instead she made things so much worse.

"I'm so sorry, Remy."

"It not your fault, petit. You did what dey tell you was righ'. Remy done his share of t'ings he regret dat he done 'cause he was told." He kissed her forehead. "But I _am_ glad you didn' do it," he teased.

Vie rolled her eyes. She slid down in the bed slightly and sunk into Gambit's side, resting her head on his chest. "You're going to be gone when I wake, aren't you?"

Gambit chuckled. "Yes, mon chère. But I won' leave till your asleep."

She closed her eyes and sunk further into Gambit. "Ok. I'll see you soon, diable.

"See you soon, angel."

XxxXxxX

Sorry if my French note was awful. I translated best I could. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 Leaving

Scythe wandered the underground hallways of the Xavier Institute. She hadn't seen Gambit for three days. Rogue and Kurt were getting noticeably more uptight about Vie's impending departure. She was going to go with Rogue to the mall this afternoon to buy Vie and Rogue cell phones to keep in touch. Vie was just waiting for Rogue to get off from school.

Scythe found a large door with a blinking red light and decided to check it out. She hit a few random buttons on the panel and managed to open the thick doors. Inside it was dark, pitch black. A female automated voice suddenly surrounded Vie. "Wolverine training sequence activated." She looked around, trying to orient herself but was blind.

Dim lights came on, revealing to Vie a metal landscape. A labyrinth of metal walls rose from the floor. As she began wandering through them, she felt Wolverine's presence somewhere within the labyrinth. His adrenalin was up. It took only a moment for Scythe to find out why. Guns emerged from the walls and began firing at her. Vie dodged and ran into the metal maze. Around each corner was some kind of obstacle. Metal saws the size of umbrellas, guns, lasers, darts, trapdoors. Vie ducked, dodged, and leapt her way through. The closer to the centre Vie got, the harder it became to avoid the weapons.

Scythe came to a spot where there was no floor for three yards. Along the walls were plasma guns that began firing at her. Vie leapt to the nearest one, grabbing on with her hands and using it to acrobatically swing up to the next gun. She flipped her body around the gun and planted her feet on the top. She sprung to the next gun as a laser from across the way shot at her, blowing up the gun she had been standing on. Finally she was within jumping distance to the ground. She dove forward, tucking and rolling as she hit the ground. Vie rounded the corner and nearly ran headlong into Wolverine. He snarled. "What are ya doing in here, girlie?"

"I have no idea," she said. As darts started to rain on them, the two bolted for another hall. "Do you have any idea how close we are?"

"Should be a few more turns. Watch out," he snapped, tackling her to the ground, as a metal ram plummeted towards them. Wolverine covered Vie's head as it passed inches above them. "Gotta get cha out of here," Wolverine mumbled to himself.

"I've been handling myself fine," Vie snarled.

"Think yer so tough? You lead," he snapped.

Scythe smirked. "Gladly." Vie pushed herself to her feet and took off. Wolverine followed. Scythe dodged oncoming bullets as they rounded another corner. Wolverine blocked some with his claws.

Vie acrobatically avoided all the obstacles, while Wolverine followed behind, breaking them. Finally Scythe reached the centre of the maze with Wolverine. "Sequence terminated," came the automated voice.

"Not bad, girlie," Wolverine said as the labyrinth faded, leaving an enormous empty metal room.

"Not bad yourself," Vie teased. "What time is it?"

"'Bout a quarter after three."

"I gotta go meet Rogue. We should do this again sometime, tough guy," she smirked and gave him a swift kiss and ran out the now open door.

Wolverine watched her leave. "Strange girl." He realized one of his pockets was light and growled. "She took m' damn keys."

XxxXxxX

Scythe chuckled and she hoped into Wolverine's Jeep and sped off to meet Rogue at her school. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and a spare pair of Rogue's gloves to cover her hands and arms. As Vie pulled up to the school, she pulled the hood over her face. Vie honked the horn as she saw Rogue walking out.

Rogue spotted her and hoped in. "Ready?" Vie asked.

"Let's go."

They arrived at the mall within minutes and were soon walking the pathways looking for a phone store. The first one they came across was Verizon. "Let's check here," Scythe said, leading the way in. The browsed phones for a few minutes before a young man in his early twenties came over to help them.

"What are you ladies looking for today?"

"We're going to start a plan and we each need a phone," Scythe said.

"Alright, we have a large selection of smart phones available…" the young man went through his sales speech about the various phones and what the benefits were of each one.

Eventually Rogue and Vie each picked a smart phone and Vie signed them up for unlimited plans so Rogue could play around on the internet and what not. "It's so expensive," Rogue said guiltily.

Scythe chuckled. "Money's not something you've got to worry about anymore, Anna," she said, handing over a card and signing for the purchase. Once their phones were set up. They each programmed each other's numbers, the number of the institute, and the numbers of a few other students in. "Got any homework tonight?"

"Ah swear, ya drive me nuts with that school stuff" Rogue growled. "No, ah don't have homework tonight."

Vie smiled, "Alright. Anything you want to do while we're out?"

"Let's get something' to eat. Ah'm starvin'."

XxxXxxX

After eating out, the girls returned home. They went to talk to Beast about Vie's outlook. "Everything is going swimmingly. I've made several more batches for Vie, identical to the one she has already taken. You'll need to take 100ccs every four weeks."

"Great. Thank you for all your help, Henry. What about the stitches?" Vie asked.

"That is also doing very well. We can take them out in ten days."

"Thank you," Vie rose on her toes and kissed Beast's furry cheek. "You've been wonderful."

"You sound as though you're leaving" Beast pointed out.

Scythe nodded. "I am. Tomorrow night." Rogue didn't take kindly to the news, but Vie had warned her it was coming.

"In that case I'll package a large amount of your serum. You are always welcome back for more."

"I'll visit. I've got to make sure this one stays out of trouble," Vie teased, pointing her thumb at Rogue.

XxxXxxX

As Vie lay awake that night she wondered if she should contact Gambit. And if she should, how would she do it. As a master thief, Gambit made himself very hard to get a hold of. She pulled his playing card from her pocket and looked it over. It gave her an idea.

She pulled out a piece of paper and began scribbling a message on it.

_Diable,_

_Me rencontrer ici demain à minuit. Je suis venue à la maison._

_V_

(Translation: Devil. Meet me here tomorrow at midnight. I'm coming home. V)

Vie folded up the note and taped it to the playing card before getting up and heading out the door.

Scythe crept quietly through the mansion and out the front door. Once outside she breathed in the calm night air. Quickly and quietly, she made her way through the forest the same way she had when she first arrived. When she made it to the street Gambit had dropped her off at, Vie taped the card and her note to a tree where Gambit could easily find it but no one passing by would notice it. Hoping that would work, Scythe crept back into the house.

XxxXxxX

The following evening, Scythe had dinner with all the X-Men. Many of them had questions about her being related to Rogue, what she did, why she was an Acolyte, etc. Vie answered them as best she could to show that she had nothing to hide from the X-Men. The only thing she kept short was anything pertaining to her killings. She wouldn't go into details like who she had killed or how she did it. She simply told them she had traveled _a lot_ over the last year.

She spent that night with the students, watching a movie and playing video games. After ten, the number of kids dwindled as they headed off to bed. Soon it was eleven and down to her, Rogue and Kurt. "I'll visit often, or meet up with you in the city. You can call or text anytime as much as you want."

"How do you know Magneto won't use you against us?" Kurt asked.

"Magneto doesn't know I'm related to Rogue. He doesn't even know I've been here all this time. Gambit told him I had gone to see my mother. As long as he doesn't find out, he won't play us against each other." Vie looked at the clock, eleven thirty. "You two need to get some sleep. Text me in the morning." She hugged each of them before shooing them off to bed.

Scythe headed for the front door. She had enough time to take a casual pace to get to where she told Gambit to meet her. Once she got to the front door, Wolverine was standing with his arms crossed.

"Came to say good bye?" she smirked.

Wolverine growled. "Don't flatter yerself, girlie. I'm making sure yer leavin'."

She nodded. "Keep in touch, tough guy." She captured his lips and walked around him out the door. There was a new weight in Wolverine's pocket. Wolverine smirked, she had returned his keys.

XxxXxxX

Gambit had seen Vie's message as he had driven up to visit last night. Now, he waited beside his parked motorcycle. It was about ten to midnight. He had parked his motorcycle next to the tree the note had been taped to. Gambit leaned against his bike with arms folded over his chest, absentmindedly playing with the ace of hearts he had given to Vie and she had used to signal him. It had been a clever idea to use his card. Gambit had wondered how, and if, she would get a hold of him to pick her up.

"You waiting for someone?" came the seductive voice he had first heard in a Mexican bar.

"Waiting for you, chère," he smirked, remembering their first exchange. "You gunna make me chase you t'rough a crowd again?"

Vie chuckled. "Out here? At this time of night? I think not." She walked up to Gambit and threw her arms around his neck. Gambit wrapped his arms around her waist and held her their. Each enjoying the feel of the other in their arms. "Let's go home."

Gambit smiled at her. "You sure you don wan t'stay, petit?"

Vie shook her head. "I've stayed long enough."

"Alrigh', chère. Hop on," Gambit mounted his motorcycle and Scythe got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his back, taking in his scent. It was musky and spicy and oddly comforting. As Gambit drove off, Vie fell into sleep.

XxxXxxX

Scythe woke to Gambit pulling into a gas station. She rubbed her eyes and righted herself enough to allow Gambit to get off to put gas in his bike. She looked about groggily and realized the most definitely weren't in the state of New York anymore. "Where are we going?"

Gambit chuckled. "I told you, chère. We goin' home."

"New Orleans?" He nodded. "Are you crazy, Cajun? I haven't been back since I was supposed to kill you. What if our families see us together?" she growled.

Gambit swept Vie off his bike and into his embrace in one fluid move. It managed to leave Vie breathless as their faces sat less than an inch apart. "Let dem."


	8. Chapter 8 Homecoming

Gambit rode through the night. Scythe was impressed by his stamina. They arrived in New Orleans the following afternoon. "So where do you expect to stay while we're here? With your father? Or my mother?"

"Non, chère. Remy got a place in de French Quarter we stay at." Sure enough, as hotels turned into mansions, Gambit pulled up to a wrought iron gate and typed in a code. The gate swung open and Gambit rode up a sloping driveway to a large red brick house. Three stories tall and with marble columns, Vie marveled at it.

"This is quite the place," Vie said, struck by the mini mansion. Gambit parked and got off, holding out a hand for Vie. She accepted it and let Gambit help her off the bike. Gambit gave her a grand tour. The bottom floor held a large kitchen, dining room, sitting room, and living room. The second held a billiard room, a family room, a gym, and a spare bedroom. The uppermost level held another spare bedroom, a home theatre, and the master suit. "Why the hell would you live in a metal mansion when you have this place?" Vie marveled.

"I jus' buy dis 'cause I have more money den I know what t' do wit. I always envy des places when I was a street rat."

"So what do you plan we do now? Does anyone know you live here?"

Gambit shook his head. "Non. I buy dis under a fake name. I stay here when I visit."

Vie looked out a large window in the master bedroom. "Look at that yard." The backyard was neatly trimmed and expertly landscaped with a verity of trees and bushes with a few flowers.

"Impressed, petit?" Gambit teased.

Scythe sensed his amusement and reeled in her excitement. "You could say that."

He chuckled. "I let you clean up, chère. Remy whip you up some gumbo den we hit de town."

XxxXxxX

Scythe showered in the large glass shower of the master bedroom. She let the hot water cascade over her before shutting it off and drying with a plush towel. Vie wrapped it around her lithe body and found the clothes she had been wearing to be missing. She growled and stormed out into the bedroom, expecting to find Gambit with a smirk on his face.

Instead she found a dress laid out for her on the bed. She smirked and slid into it. The dress was all black with a corset style top. Lace trimmed the bodice and spaghetti straps. The skirt part had two layers, a satin under layer with tool over the top and lace along the bottom. The dress ended just above her knees and the neckline curved flatteringly over her breasts, leaving a 'V' of cleavage. A lack silk ribbon criss-crossed at the back of the corset top. She reached back and attempted to tighten it. "Allow me, belle," came Gambit's smooth voice from the doorway. Vie bunched her waist-length navy hair out of the way. With gentle and skilled hands, Gambit laced the back swiftly, letting his fingers graze her snowy skin as he went. "Der," he said when he finished.

Scythe turned to face him. The gothic dress flattered her perfectly, accenting her breasts and hips, leaving plenty of long leg exposed. Her marble colored skin stood out against the black, but between the flowing design and the lace and tool, the sharp contrast had a soft elegance to it. Her wavy deep blue locks flowed about her slender shoulders. Large inky eyes and soft purple lips just added to her statuesque beauty. "Well?" she asked after Gambit took in the sight of her for a minute.

"Parfaite," he said with a devilish smile. She looked like a fallen angel. Gambit, too was dressed up. In a pair of black slacks and a dark grey silk shirt that her left the top few buttons hanging open on, exposing part of his sculpted, tan chest. His auburn hair was swept back in a pony-tail. The suave grin and glowing red and black eyes pulled him together in a demonic sort of handsomeness. He made a sweeping gesture for the bedroom door. "Après vous."

Vie smirked at his gentlemanliness. "Merci."

XxxXxxX

Gambit made one hell of a gumbo. Her stomach full of good cooking, Vie rode with Gambit into town. Since Vie was widely known here, the locals were used to her odd appearance. As long as they avoided tourist areas, Vie would be fine. The only problem in staying with the local hotspots was, sooner or later, they were bound to run into a Thief or a Ripper.

They parked and walked towards a Jazz club. It was dimly lit inside. Several circular tables made for four were scattered throughout. There was a semi-circle stage against the back wall and an area cleared for dancing in front. A band on sage played while the crowd sat at tables drinking and eating or dancing by the stage. "Come on, petit. I buy you a drink, non?" He held out an arm, Vie hooked her arm in his as the walked to a table. Vie and Gambit sat down and Gambit ordered them a few drinks.

They sat back and enjoyed the music and their drinks. "Thanks for bringing me, Remy. I've missed New Orleans."

"Anytime, chère," he smiled handsomely.

"I don believe m' eyes. Is dat you, Vie?" came a voice from the crowd. A man walked up to their table.

"Victor. It's been a long time. Remy this is Victor, the bartender here." Vie stood to give him a hug. Gambit stood and shook his hand.

"How do you know mon petit?" he asked the man.

"She use to work here. Waitin' tables and entertainin' de crowd. How about a song, Vie?"

Vie looked to Gambit. He smiled at her. "Alright." Gambit settled back into his chair to watch Vie. There were cat calls as she took the stage. The music slowed to a sultry tune and Vie began to slowly sway to the music and sing Bye Bye Blackbird. "_Pack up all my care and woe. Here I go, singing low._" Her voice was slightly rough yet beautiful. It reminded him of the jazz singers back in the old days. "_Bye bye blackbird. Where someone waits for me. Sugar sweet, so is he. Bye bye blackbird._" Her shining black eyes locked with his across the club as she sang. "_No one here can love or understand me. Oh what hard luck stories they all hand me_." She was gorgeous up there on stage. The smoky air gave him a nostalgic feeling. "_Make my bed and light the light. I'll be home late tonight. Blackbird, bye bye._" Remy listened entranced. When the song finished he stood with the crowd and clapped for her. She bowed slightly and made her way off stage and back over to Gambit.

"Tres belle, mon amour." He took her hand and gave it a suave kiss. "May I have dis dance?" Vie nodded and Gambit swept her out onto the floor. The music stayed slow. Vie put her arms around Gambit's neck and he placed his hands on her hips. She had to admit, the Cajun had some moves. As the song progressed, their bodies got closer. By the end, Vie was resting her head against his chest while they swayed and turned to the rhythm.

When the song was over, Vie looked up to Gambit's red and black eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here," she said seductively.

"As you wish, chère," he said. With his arm around her shoulders and her arms around his waist they left the club.

Vie's happiness quickly dissipated as she heard a familiar voice. "Ah don believe mah eyes. What de hell you doin' wit dat t'ief?" Gambit's hand tightened on Vie's shoulder. A trio of men stepped up to the pair. The lead was a tall man with short black hair and gold hoops in his ears. "What de hell you doin', Vie? He one o dem. De worst one at dat."

"And what do you plan to do about it? Drag me home? I left for a reason and I'm not going back. Come on, Remy. Let's go." Vie turned to walk away. What seemed to be innocent bystanders started coming forward. Two men grabbed Vie and four grabbed Gambit. Another man walked up behind Gambit with a bat. "Remy," Scythe called out before she heard a sharp crack and everything went black.

XxxXxxX

Scythe was only half surprised to wake in her old bedroom. It was sparsely furnished and had no photographs, posters, paintings, or anything of the sort. She leapt from her bed and ran to the door only to find it locked. Vie pounded on the door for a minute and shouted obscenities.

Deciding instead of escape, to wait for someone to come to her so she could find out where Gambit was, Vie sat back on her bed. Five minutes later, a woman in her mid-fifties opened the door. "Mother. What is going on?"

"Vie, I'm disappointed in you. First you fail your mission, the one you've spent your life preparing for. Then you run off and now you've been seen socializing with diable blanc. And to top it off you threatened your fiance," the woman chided. She had wavy blonde hair with a sparse few greys the curved around her head into a messy bun.

"I didn't fail. I chose to not kill him. I left because I was sick of being used. I've never been engaged to John. I hate him and he needs his throat slit. And I was with diable blanc because he is now my teammate and more." Vie stood and walked over to the woman. "You've lied to me. I heard the _real _prophecy of diable blanc. You are going to let Remy and I go."

"Why would I do that?" he mother dared.

"Because you and I both know that I can easily kill everyone here should I need to escape," Scythe warned.

"Have you lost your sense of family?" the mother demanded angrily.

Scythe smirked. "Not at all. I simply have a new family. I've found my sister, she has a brother. And I am now an Acolyte, not a Ripper."

"Insolent child. After all that I've done for you…"

"Training me and giving me the life of an assassin to kill someone that you feel threatened by. You've done so much for me, how could I ever show my gratitude?" she snapped sarcastically.

The mother glared at her a moment. "Come with me." When she saw Vie not budge, she repeated, "Come with me if you want to see le diable lanc again."

XxxXxxX

Gambit was chained to a chair in the middle of a windowless room. They had taken his trench coat and stripped him of every available weapon, including most his cards. He quickly started to take in his surroundings looking for anything useful. He saw a ventilation shaft in the furthest left corner. Directly in front of him was a wooden door. Gambit slid a card from hidden up his sleeve and charged it slightly. The mini explosion severed part of the chain and Gambit managed to break free. Careful to not let the chains jangle too much, he lay them gently on the chair he had been strapped to.

He walked over and examined the vent, it was bolted shut. He could throw his last card at it and blow it up, but that would make too much noise. Before Gambit could plan further, the door opened and three men strode in. It only took them a second to realize that Gambit was no longer chained to the chair.

Gambit grabbed the chain and wrapped it twice around his fist. The men charged. Gambit spun the chain like a whip and sent it crashing down across one man's abdomen, sending him slamming face first to the ground. Gambit grabbed the free end of the chain in his hand and flipped over the next man. He whirled around and tossed his arms over the man's shoulders and brought the chain tight across his neck. Gambit turned to face the final man with his hostage between him and the last man. Gambit charged the chain, it glowed threateningly. His eyes glowed with power and narrowed in warning. "Now, you gunna tell me where de femme is and I won blow votre ami up."

XxxXxxX

Gambit had made his way through the old French manor, fighting his way. He paused when he heard a familiar voice inside one of the rooms to his right. He stopped to listen. An unfamiliar woman's voice spoke. "Le diable blanc must be killed. He will ruin our way of life, our family. If you won't kill him, we will." Gambit threw open the door and saw Vie standing with fists clenched facing a blonde older woman.

Vie looked passed the woman to see who had entered. "Remy," she said with relief that brought a smile to Gambit's lips. She made a point to push passed the older woman and throw her arms around Gambit's neck.

"Seems I was missed, non?" he smirked.

"We've got to get you out of here," Scythe said.

Gambit released her and gestured to the door. "Ladies first, chère." Vie ran out the door with Gambit at her heels.

As they ran down the hall, Scythe heard her mother call after her. "You leave with that devil, you're no longer part of this family." Scythe spun on her heel and, while running backward, blew a kiss to her mother before rounding a corner with Gambit.

When they reached a side door in the kitchen, Gambit pulled her to a stop. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her inky eyes. "Petit, you sure you wanna do dis? Dey your family."

Vie placed a hand on Gambit's cheek and looked into his red on black eyes. She stood on her toes and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Gambit's arms slid from her shoulders to wrap around her and Vie's slid around his neck. Scythe sensed an immense amount of emotion in Gambit. "Have your answer?" Vie asked.

Gambit looked down at her and smiled. "Let's blow dis place." Gambit kicked out the door. Vie ran outside, just before he followed, Gambit placed his last card on the kitchen countertop. A joker.

XxxXxxX


	9. Chapter 9 Final

"Remy?" Vie called, slowly opening his door. She could see his form in bed, she hadn't thought about what time it was; three a.m. was normal to her. She was about to back out and quietly close the door, when he stirred. Instead, she stepped inside and shut the door.

"Chère? Dat you?" he mumbled groggily. Magneto had kept them pretty busy since leaving New Orleans, so they hadn't seen much of each other over the last couple weeks.

"Sorry, just got back. Didn't realize the time," she apologized, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

He lay on his back, looking up at her. His arms were behind his head, the covers half-way down his midsection, exposing his bare chest. Remy smirked, "No bod'er at all, petit. T' what do I owe dis pleasant surprise?" Vie really didn't know. Truth was, they just hadn't gotten a chance for closure on where they stood since coming home to Magneto's.

Shark's eyes scanned his body. "Don't think I've had a chance to thank you."'

"T'ank me? For Naw Leans? Don't t'ink dat trip deserves t'anks," he shook his head.

"It does. I've severed ties to my family, I got to go home," she smiled. "I got a night on the town in my favorite city. And I haven't gotten to do that in a long time." She bent down and gave him a soft kiss.

When she pulled back, Gambit smiled. "Petit, I..." he was cut off when her phone started going off like mad.

Scythe pulled it out and answered. "Rouge? What's wrong?"

Expecting a Southern voice, she was shocked to hear a growling one instead. "She's gone."

"Wolverine? Who's gone? What happened to Rouge?" Gambit sat up in bed, alert.

"Some old friends of yours took her from school. Left a phone number. They weren't too happy to hear from me."

"What's the number?" After receiving the information, she quickly hung up and dialed the digits.

"Dis bettah be de right callah," a low accented voice answered.

"John," she growled. "Where's Rouge?"

"Safe. But you bettah get back home before de ol' dogs get hungry," he chuckled and hung up.

"How can I help, chère?"

She smiled slightly at his offer. "We gotta get to the swamp.

XxxXxxX

Gambit pulled to a stop on an old dock in the New Orleans swamp at sunset the next day. The last rays of sun streamed eerily through the dense sky green and the water black, Scythe led Gambit into the swamp. "Where we going, petit?"

"A place my family would bring troublesome people. Feed them to the ol' dogs," she explained, leading him further in.

"Ol' dogs?" he asked.

"Gaters."

Once they were deep enough in the swamp to where there was no more dry land, the pair could finally hear voices. Keeping their distance at first, they could see two dozen armed men, Vie's mother, and Rouge tied up and hanging over the swamp. A few men were throwing buckets of chicken bits and blood into the water. The black swamp boiled with activity as gaters swarmed, fed and frenzied.

"Go around back," she whispered and stepped forward into eyesight.

"Well, well. Look who's home," her mother purred. "Come a little closer, darlin'."

Scythe walked closer to the small, flat, clear area her mother and the men were standing on. She glanced over at Rouge and saw she was alive and well enough to struggle. A man standing next to the tree let the rope loose for just long enough to jerk Rouge a foot closer to the frenzied nest of gaters. Scythe did her best not to flinch, they were trying to get a rise out of her. "Release her. Your business is with me."

"Exactly, dear. One last job. You do one last job for me and I'll give you Rouge as payment."

"What kind of job?"

"Kill le Diable Blanc."

"And if I refuse?" Vie asked cautiously.

"I don't think there's a need to ask," her mother smirked and Rouge dropped another foot. "Ok. I get it. How about you let her down. Last I saw Diable, he was still in New York."

XxxXxxX

Gambit was hidden near the tree that Rouge was hung from. He could hear Scythe trying to talk her mother into letting Rouge down. As soon as Rouge was within reach, he was going to grab her. Looking at his surroundings, he noticed there was a thick tree with a branch extending below and a little away from where Rouge was dangling.

Creeping over, he began climbing the backside of the tree. He managed to get onto the branch he had spotted and slowly started making his way to Rouge. He got as close as he could to Rouge without being seen. She was still dangerously out of reach. Gambit was lower and a little closer to shore.

XxxXxxX

Out of the corner of her eye, Scythe could see movement in the tree below Rogue. Without giving it any noticeable attention, she kept an eye on the movement. "Nice try, hun. I got men that saw you ridin' into town with Diable."

Scythe glared. "If your men saw us, why didn't they attack us?" She saw Gambit creep slightly into view to get closer to Rouge. So far, all attention was still on Scythe. She kept her mother talking. "And what about after I kill Gambit? You think you're going to be able to bribe me forever to work for you? When I left, I left for good." Gambit was now standing tall on the branch with expert balance, reaching up to Rouge. He could just reach her legs. Rouge felt a glove on her ankle and stopped kicking. "You think you can get me to do _one_ job for you, and what? I get homesick? Embrace my mother and come back home? You are pathetic. Putting all your stock on one woman, currently more than unreliable." Scythe could sense the large waves of rage and disappointment coming from her mother, she had struck a nerve.

Her mother signaled Rouge to be dropped another foot. "I'm not playing, girl," her mother warned. Scythe could see Remy now had a much better grip on Rouge and was cutting her free with a pocket knife.

Scythe smirked, "Neither am I." She reached behind her back and pulled out her twin hand held blades and extended them into two five-foot weapons of her namesake. Every man noticeably tensed and readied themselves.

Vie's evil smile induced goose bumps as she lurched forward and ran at the armed men. "Cut the rope!" her mother screamed over the ensuing chaos. The men fired at Scythe as she dodged and blocked bullets with her blades. Once close to the men, her blades really began working. Scythe spun and stabbed and blocked her namesake weapons with the greatest of ease. Half the men abandoned their guns for knives and other hand weapons. She had taken a slash to the forearm by the time someone had noticed a body _hadn't_ dropped into the feeding frenzy. "There, on the tree!" Some random voice shouted. Shots, aimed at Gambit untying Rouge, fired.

Gambit pulled Rouge into him, shielding her from the bullets. A few large rounds slammed into the branch, revealing that the branch had been halfway hollowed from age and insects. Gambit and Rouge plummeted into the black, boiling swamp. A gater that had been circling Rouge got a little too close and brushed up against her bare forearm. It rolled belly up, unconscious, after Rouge accidently drained it. With a new comfort in the water, Rouge swam and evaded the other feasting reptiles and crawled onto the opposite shore. With Rouge temporarily safe, all Vie's attention was on Gambit. Where the hell was he?

Most of the gaters suddenly scattered and Vie's mother suddenly got very happy. "The gaters are spooked. You know what that means," she purred. "Big Daddy's coming." Big Daddy was a fat, old, fourteen foot beast of an alligator that had been around since Vie's mother was a child. The beast ran the swamp and had grown large on the people they had fed to him over the years.

Scythe had cut down a majority of the men and the rest stopped to watch as she dove into the water after Gambit. He had finally sputtered to the surface. Two large eyes and a snout appeared. "_Remy_," Vie shouted as she made her way towards him. He was barely staying afloat, she could see that he had lost a lot of blood, whether from gun shots or the gaters, she couldn't tell yet.

When she finally reached him, Remy was unconscious and staying afloat with only a dead log. As she treaded water, she put her milky hands on his face. His cheeks were cold and he wasn't responding as she tried to rouse him. "Come on, you damn thief. Wake up," she snarled desperately.

"You runnin' out of time, girl," the taunting voice of her mother called. "Big Daddy already here." Sure enough, Rouge was calling for Vie's attention from the shore and pointing out two large eyes and a large snout, the distance between each showed the size of the beast they belonged to. Scythe began slowly swimming Gambit towards the shore, facing Big Daddy. She knew the beast was fast, far faster than Scythe could possibly swim. She kept her movements slow and non-threatening, hoping to close the distance to the shore.

Big Daddy swam in slow lazy circles around the couple. At the moment, he was keeping a distance. He was sizing Scythe up to see if she was edible. Her lifeless and unnatural appearance kept him away and wondering, but Vie knew the bleeding, living piece of meat she was holding would soon be too alluring and Big Daddy would take his chances. Hearing a splash near the shore, both Vie and Big Daddy jerked their attention towards the sound. Rouge had leapt into the water and was making her way over. "Dammit, Rouge! Get back," Vie shouted. Rouge ignored her and swam between the slow moving pair and the hungry gator. Vie realized what Rouge was doing. "Draining him won't mean shit if he takes a chunk out of you doing it."

Rouge continued to ignore her sister. Once she was nearly within arms reach, she made her move. Lunging straight forward towards gaping, knife filled, jaws, she went left at the last second as said jaws snapped with a sickening pop. Rouge lay a bare hand on the scaly snout just as it closed. Being the formidable beast he is, Big Daddy jerked jagged jaws towards the hand that touched him. But halfway through his attack, Rouge's power set in. The snap was slightly off target and the beast became sluggish and stupid, making its way half-heartedly towards shore to collapse.

Rouge swam with Big Daddy's ease to Vie and Gambit. She took the other side of Gambit and together the sisters swam him ashore. With him finally out of harms way, Vie looked Remy over. He was shot, twice in the left shoulder and once in the right shin. "Give me your over-shirt," she ordered Rouge. Rouge quickly stripped it off and handed it over. Vie tore it into several strips. She handed one to Rouge. "Tie this as tight as you can over his leg." As Rouge worked on the leg wound, Vie began tying up Remy's shoulder. When Rouge was done she called Nightcrawler for a ride out.

Vie took Gambit's bad shoulder and Rouge took his other. Together they dragged the tall mutant slowly to the edge of the swamp. After nearly an hour of heaving Gambit through the mucky terrain they reached an area of grassland. Overhead they could hear the hum of jet engines. A few moments later, the Blackbird landed before them.

XxxXxxX

The next night, Vie was awoken by the sound of Gambit stirring in his sleep. She had passed out in a chair in the infirmary next to the cot they had placed Gambit in when they arrived. He was in pretty bad shape. The three gun shot wounds were stitched and bandaged along with his entire left arm. It had been shredded and mangled by Big Daddy's jaws, leaving it to dangle like hamburger meat. After hours of skillful surgery done by Beast, his arm would be functional but severely scarred.

Scythe stood and ran her milky fingers through his auburn hair. Remy stirred slightly. He slowly cracked open two puffy blackened eyes as wide as the immense swelling would allow and looked up to Vie. "Hey," she said softly, smiling gently at him. He parted cracked lips and Vie placed her finger tips over them to silence any attempts at speaking. "You look like shit," she teased.

He chuckled weakly and coughed. "Rouge?"

Scythe nodded. "She's fine." She slowly stroked a scrape on his right cheek. "Thank you." Vie coughed lightly.

Gambit narrowed his eyes in concern. "Have you been takin' your meds, chère?" His voice was gravely and hoarse.

"Yes, I'm fine. Probably just a cold from being in that damn swamp." She coughed again then smiled reassuringly. Gambit remained unconvinced. Vie coughed, harder this time, raising a fist to her lips to stifle the sound. Remy tried to push himself to a sitting position. Scythe put a hand firmly on his good shoulder to stop him. "You'll rip your stitches," she warned. "I'm alright. Get some rest," she urged. When Gambit still remained un-phased, she said, "Move over." Remy inched his way to the edge of the small infirmary bed. Vie lay on her side to him and carefully lay an arm across him. Together they passed into sleep.

XxxXxxX

Gambit was slapped into sobriety when Vie began hacking into her hands. She sat and dangled her feet over the side of the bed. Clamping her pale hands to violet lips, she tried to muffle the sound. Remy sat, ignoring the pain shooting throughout his body. "Petit?"

She suffered through another severe bought of coughing. Vie shook her head but didn't face him. "Lay down. Your stitches." She hacked and noticed that there was now black blood on her hands.

"Damn de stitches, chère. You need help," he insisted.

"I'm fi..." Vie collapsed on the floor, landing on her hands and knees, blood spilling from the corner of her mouth. Gambit leapt up and kneeled next to her, his large hands on her shoulders.

When her coughing fit didn't stop Gambit called out for anyone near-by. With his advanced hearing, Wolverine was the first to come running. "What's...?" he stopped short when he saw the black blood pooling beneath Scythe's bowed head, navy hair spilling like a veil around her. He vanished back out the door to retrieve Beast.

Vie's body was now convulsing and shaking violently. Gambit pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the stitches ripping. He stroked her hair, feeling useless.

Beast and Wolverine came running through the door. "Get her on a bed," Beast instructed. Gambit rose with Vie in his arms and lay her on the bed. "Keep her on her side," Beast said while filling a syringe. Gambit rolled her to her to her side and rubbed her back as Beast injected the syringe into her thigh. Finally, her coughing quieted. Vie grew still. Her mouth and chin were covered in blood, streaks running down her neck. Her breath came in a shallow wheeze.

XxxXxxX

Everything was silent; yet the sound of the blood pounding in her head was deafening. There was a dark, blurry haze framing the world. All Vie felt was a stabbing pain in her lungs. Her shark eyes rolled in their sockets trying to gather what was going on. Her lungs were on fire. She saw Remy and Beast moving in and out of her field of vision. Then she felt nothing, blissful nothing. Not the fiery knives in her chest. Not the warmth of Remy holding her. Nothing.

She closed her eyes.

And then she was gone.


End file.
